


Tears

by Katiekitty261



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Pregnancy, Sad, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, its cute though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 06:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16153430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiekitty261/pseuds/Katiekitty261
Summary: Michael Langdon x Fem! ReaderReader finds out she is pregnant with Michaels baby but cannot tell him. They reunite in the OutPost, and he discovers his daughter for the first time.





	Tears

I never regretted a moment with Michael Langdon. Even for the short time I knew him, I knew that he would leave a big impact on my life. However, what I didn’t know was how much of mark he would leave.

Something drew me to him, I didn’t know what it was. His presence even in a crowd was intoxicating to me. I wanted to be with him all the time. He found my eagerness adorable, but he always kept his distance. Except for one night.

That night I had found myself in a sleazy bar. Dressed in a flattering dress, I was waiting for a date. They never showed. However, Michael did. I noticed him leaning against the other end of the bar, a smirk on his face as he glanced over the crowd. He was wearing a dark red dress shirt, that looked divine even in the crappy atmosphere. He always looked handsome, even with his boyish features. I was nervous at first, not wanting to bother him. Soon enough his gaze fell on mine. A mysterious smile lit up his face and he sauntered toward me.

“You look so disappointed… Where you waiting for someone?” He asked me, one of his rings clinked against the drink he held in his hand.

“Um… Well, I was supposed to meet this guy, But he stood me up.” I said taking a sip of my drink.

“Shame… you do look beautiful tonight…” His tone was sultry, and he made an effort to look me in the eyes while he complimented me. My whole face was on fire.

I wanted to look away, smile and brush off his comment but I couldn’t tear myself away. It was easy to lose yourself in those eyes.

He took my hand and led me away without saying a word. Pulling me out the door and to the street.

“Where are we going?” I asked as we walked down the sidewalk. I was trying to distract myself from the fact he was still holding my hand.

“Your apartment.” He stated simply, I realized we had been walking in the direction of my own apartment, he looked back at me and smiled. I wasn’t going to question him.

Once we had arrived, he leaned against my island counter and relaxed.

“Who were you on a date with?”

I shrugged. “No one interesting. Just some guy I met online…” I said as I sat on the chair he was standing next to.

I felt comfortable around him, all the time. Even when I was nervous he never made me feel uneasy. The few times he had been to my apartment where to hang out together. I wouldn’t lie and said I wasn’t hoping for something more.

 

He was always so reserved. I barely knew anything about him, he knew almost everything about me. I didn’t pressure him, I knew he had secrets for a reason.

“Why do you waste your time on men like that?” He asked. He was suddenly facing me making my breath catch in my throat.

“I-Um well. I mean, It’s not like I have a ton of guys falling over themselves to talk to me so…”

Michael did, definitely. Men and Women both flocked to him. He was always impeccably dressed, his blue eyes exuded both strength and righteousness. I had never seen him bother to pursue anyone though.

Michael didn’t say anything for a moment. When I looked up and smiled at him softly he tilted his head. When I went to ask him if something was wrong, he stepped closer to me and bent down pulling me into a kiss.

I was still for a moment in shock, but I came to my senses soon enough and kissed him back.

The feeling of his lips on mine was like no other, soft but demanding. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up like I weighed nothing. He kissed me with a passion. He gently laid me on my bed and I realized he had carried me all the way to my bedroom. He stood above me with a wicked smile on his face, lust darkened in his eyes.

He straddled me, making a show of himself as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt. I felt breathless as I stared at him, his skin was as perfect as I had always imagined. I never wanted to look away. He tosses his shirt to the side and kissed me again, his hands finding their way underneath me as he expertly unzipped my dress, pulling it off me so I was just in my panties.

He hungrily kissed my neck, sucking and kissing it. I knew he was going to leave multiple bruises, but I didn’t care. I wanted him to mark me, I wanted to be his.

I slid my hands down his back as he kissed me, making his way down my collarbone and my breasts. Leaving a trail of fire on my skin. I had never felt anything like it before.

I gasped as he tore off my panties, feeling a rush of cold air against me.

He was looking at me like I was the most delicious thing to eat, and I wasn’t complaining.

He kissed my thighs, leaving bite marks there too. He made his way up to my soaking core and stroked it gently with his hand. I bit my lip and held in a moan, but I lost that fight when he slid a finger inside me.

“Please keep making that noise…” His tone was deep and provocative. I felt shivers up my spine as he slowly slid his finger inside me, adding another making me squirm.

“Michael…” I managed, “Say what you want.” He said in an authoritative tone, honestly, I almost came right on the spot.

“Please fuck me, Michael…” I said in a breathy voice.

He leaned over me again, I was surrounded by his intoxicating scent as he began to kiss me. I felt his cock press against me. He had at some point taken off the rest of his clothes. I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything else.

He grabbed my face with his hand and made me look him in the eyes.

“I want you to look at me while I fuck you…” He spoke slowly, before pushing his cock inside me.

I gasped as he began to fuck me, picking up the pace quickly. His fingers rested around my neck, the cold metal from his jewelry chilled my burning skin. I pulled his face down to mine, kissing him with all I had.

I had my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers tangled in his hair as he fucked me at an impossible speed.

“Michael…” I moaned, he growled in response. 

My hands down his back and I gripped him tight, dragging my nails across him. He seemed to enjoy this because he followed suit with a delicious moan.

We continued like this for a while, so long that I was a jumbled mess of myself by the time I felt myself build. Michael was holding my legs now, hitting my spot with every thrust. I couldn’t hold back anymore as he continued, I felt myself squeeze his cock as my orgasm overwhelmed me. He gripped my legs tightly, “I’m going to fill you up… You’re all mine…” He said, and at the moment I didn’t care. He gripped my hips as he came, we both sighed in ecstasy as his cock pulsed inside of me. I had never felt anything like it.

He collapsed next to me, the only sound in the room was our labored breathing.

I turned to him, I wanted to tell him I loved him. I did, not just because of the mind-blowing sex either. I loved Michael Langdon.

I was about to say it when he gently shook his head. He didn’t want me to say anything.

I felt a pit form in my stomach but Ignored it. I didn’t want to rush things, but I knew deep down Michael wasn’t the relationship type. I half expected him to get up and get dressed. Fortunately, he didn't.

He pulled me into his arms so I was laying on his chest and he placed a kiss into my hair. I could hear his heart beating, it was a slow rhythmic beat that eventually lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I woke up cold. I sat up, Michael was gone. I bit my lip as I grabbed my phone and read my texts.

One from Michael read, “I’ll see you soon.”

I sighed and fell back onto the bed. I really hoped I would.

_______________________________

About a month and a half later, I hadn't spoken to Michael at all. I tried to text him, but he never responded. I assumed he was busy, I was holding him to his word though.

I was sitting on my toilet tapping my fingers anxiously on my legs as I waited.

We didn’t use any protection, and I wasn’t that great at remembering my birth control pill. I remember when I realized I hadn’t gotten my period. I was in disbelief.

When my timer when off, I grabbed the stick anxiously.

I almost passed out as I read it, clear as day it said “Pregnant”.

What was I supposed to do? I was pregnant with Michael's baby. A man who spoke to me occasionally, but he had only just recently shown interested in me. A man who didn’t like children, based on his reaction to them one day when we passed a park on a walk.

I felt my soul being crushed. I loved him, and I knew I couldn’t get rid of this baby.

I sent him a single text that day, “We need to talk.”

He never answered.

I gave up on him ever seeing me again when I had the baby. Her birthday was on Halloween. A beautiful baby girl I named Abigail. It meant “A father’s joy” in the bible. I wasn’t a religious person, but I felt naming her that left him a connection with her. Wherever he was.

When she turned one, I noticed she looked exactly like him. Stunning blue eyes, golden brown hair that curled as it grew. Every time I looked at her I saw his face, and it made me happy.

________________________________________________________________

A few years passed and the world literally ended.

By some miracle, A women claiming to be from something called “The Cooperative” had taken both my daughter and me to the outpost. We stayed with the other survivors. Ms. Venable and Ms. Mead where both hesitant having a very young child there, but as the months drew on Abigail was the only light to any of us. She was just shy of being four, her hair now fell past her shoulders in soft waves.

I didn’t want to cut it, every night when I brushed her hair it made me think of Michael. I pushed back the thoughts of him not surviving. If anyone had survived, Michael would be one of them.

When the alarms went off, I was scared for Abi. If someone had entered the outpost, she was in danger. I made sure she stays in my room until Ms. Venable told us who came inside. This turned out to be a good thing when the meal for dinner ended up being live snake soup.

As I was checking on her, Ms. Mead called everyone to the sitting room. I gave Abi a kiss on the forehead and told her to not leave her room until I came back.

The atmosphere in the room was tense, and I was anxious to see who else was here. After talking to the others, we all came to the conclusion it had to be someone from the cooperative. I anxiously waited, my hands practically shaking while I was sitting.

Steps echoed in the hallway leading to the room, all our eyes trained on the dark entryway.

Dressed head to toe in black, was a heart-stoppingly familiar face. I audibly gasped as he walked into the room, striding confidently passed us. Gallant whispered in my ear, “Hot…”

A hundred thoughts were swarming in my head at this moment. As he stood in front of Ms. Venable waiting for her to move.

“Michael…” I whispered softly, but he had heard me.

He immediately turned, cocking his head when he heard his name. When he realized it was me, he stared in shock.

“Do you know him?” whispers began to be said, as we stared at each other silently for a few seconds.

Michael tightened his jaw, flexing his hands as he regained his composure.

“My name is Langdon and I represent The Cooperative.” He spoke, his voice showed no signs of a struggle.

I couldn’t listen, I could only stare. He hasn't aged a day, the only thing that changed was his hair. It was much longer now, it was smooth and beautiful. It framed his face perfectly, making him look almost ethereal.

I finally came to my senses as he neared the end of his speech. He never answered me, he never even tried to contact me.

For years.

He left me alone. He left us alone. He didn’t even know he had a daughter. Knowing he was alive, made me unquestionably happy. However, I was angry.

I got up from my seat silencing everyone. I looked at Michael for a moment, he had his hands folded behind his back nonchalantly. I strode out of the room. I heard Ms. Mead call my name, but I just kept walking. I didn’t want to see him. My heart hurt.

I didn’t want him to know about Abigail. He didn’t care about me enough to even ask if I was ok. He just fucked me and left. He never cared about me.

I ran for my room and locked the door behind me. Abi was sleeping in the bed, her small frame engulfed by the blankets.

I began to cry.

A few hours had passed and I was sitting on the floor. I didn’t want to wake Abi so I didn’t get into bed with her. A loud knock on the door made me jump out of my skin.

I looked over to see her still sleeping. I quickly got up and opened the door, Pushing the body in front of me out of the doorway and stepping outside, shutting the door behind me.

Michael stood in front of me, a million emotions on his face.

“I can’t believe you’re alive…” He pulled me into his arms, holding me tightly. My brain was telling me to push him off, but I couldn’t. I wrapped my arms around him and I felt the tears begin to fall again. Feeling his warmth around me, wrapped up in his scent as he held me, all the love I had for him came flooding back.

“Michael…” I said quietly. He pulled away and looked at me. I could feel my heart beat excruciating fast.

“Why did you… Never come back?” I said timidly, taking a step back from him.

“I didn’t want you to get hurt.” He stated simply.

“What?” I shook my head. “You didn’t want me to get hurt so you ignored me? After what happened...I- I loved you! You never answered my texts, my calls even when-”

He cut me off. “When what?”

“It doesn’t matter. You.. never really cared about me.” I tried to leave, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

“What happened?” his voice was commanding.

I tried to pull away, but then we both heard it.

The door to my room cracked open and a small voice rang from inside. “Mommy? Are you ok?”

Michael let me go and stared at Abigail. Her hair falling around her face in soft curls, her bright eyes shining in the candlelight as she looked up at us. I knew he knew, there was no denying it. She was the spitting image of him.

“I'm fine sweetheart… Go back to bed…” I got to my knees and coaxed her inside, she nodded sleepily and went back in the room.

Michael stayed silent as he watched us, still as a statue.

“Even when you were pregnant?” He finished my sentence from before.

I bit my lip as I stood up. He still towered over me, but I stood my ground. 

 

“I tried to tell you… You never answered…” I crossed my arms across my chest, feeling angry again.

“I’m sorry… I- I couldn't…” he began to cry.

I had never in my life seen Michael Langdon cry. I wasn’t even sure at times if he could cry. Now he was standing in front of me, bearing his soul for the first time. I felt tears wet my face again.

“I didn’t think you wanted me. Wanted her…”

He grabbed me in his arms and collapsed to his knees. Holding onto me tightly, he rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him as he held me. I had dreamt of this moment many times, except he wasn’t crying in my arms.

“I love you… I did then… I couldn't-” I stopped him from explaining by kissing him.

I held his face in my hands, kissing him softly. He kissed me back, I could feel the tears on his face as he kissed me. “I love you,” I said out loud this time.

He kissed me harder this time, crushing his lips against mine as he held me, gripping me so tightly I could barely breathe. I pulled away quickly as I came to my senses.

“Wait… Venable… If she sees us,” I started to explain, but he simply smiled.

“Venable’s little rules… I’m not going to let anyone put a hand on you, or my daughter. Ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this!! It took me a few days to figure out how I wanted to write it. :) I have many requests I am working on so I hope you are patient with me. Request if you want! I can't stop writing for him. Lol seriously. every time I look at his beautiful face I fall in love with him all over again. Follow me on tumblr @Katiekitty261 for updates and other stories! I will post all my stories on here as they're published to tumblr. 
> 
> Kudos and comment! They give me the motivation to keep writing. I love you guys xx


End file.
